


Imagine…The Pack Finding Out About You…Peter’s Hearing Impaired Husband

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Teen Wolf Collection [41]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Derek Hale Being an Idiot, Fluff, M/M, Reader-Insert, Sweet Peter Hale, hearing impairment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 14:29:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20490407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: The Pack find Peter’s apartment, only to realize he doesn’t live alone.





	Imagine…The Pack Finding Out About You…Peter’s Hearing Impaired Husband

You had the music on blast, turning it up to the highest volume, not that you could hear it clearly. Your hearing aid was all the way in the bedroom and you couldn’t be bothered to go get it.

Luckily, the vibrations you could feel were more than enough to get you dancing, swaying to the beat of the song, jumping up and down as you began cooking dinner for tonight.

You were glad Peter had bought a few floors of the complex and turned them all into one huge apartment.

It was always nice, being married to a man with more money than you could ever spend.

Of course, that wasn’t why you married him. You had no idea he had that type of money until you were engaged. But it was an added bonus.

The fact that you weren’t just stuck in one tiny apartment, but had space to do what you wanted was nice.

You continued dancing, letting the vibrations lead your movements, a smile painted on your face.

It’d been a few days since you’d just relaxed.

Peter was always on edge nowadays about something. He never vented his stress to you, even if you told him it was ok.

He liked to keep his home life happy. And there was no way he was adding any stress into your shared life.

But sometimes, you did wish he’d let you help him through whatever was happening.

Which was why you were cooking him dinner tonight.

You’d sit him down, let him relax and hopefully pry whatever it was that was bothering him.

You were so focussed on cooking, that you hadn’t noticed the people who’d barged into your house, watching you in confusion.

From the corner of your eye, you saw some movement, jumping when you saw a teenage boy in your house.

You yelped, dropping the spoon as it clattered on the floor, not that you heard it.

You turned fully to see an entire gang of people, teenagers and an older man.

Lips started moving, muffled sounds reaching your ears, but nothing making sense.

The oldest man, bearded and wearing a leather jacket advanced, staring at you as he spoke.

You saw his mouth opening up wider, his hands grabbing your arms as the muffled voice got louder.

You knew he was shouting, but you had no idea what he was saying, your brain refusing to co-operate, not able to read his lips as the fear overtook you.

His grip tightened on you, his eyes flaring red as he began shaking you harshly.

You let out a strangled sound, hoping that he understood you.

But it seemed he didn’t, the tears beginning to flow as you screwed your eyes shut, the fear of dying paralyzing you.

“WHAT THE HELL?!”

You suddenly felt the hands fly off your arms, before someone pulled you into their body, their scent familiar and bringing you a sense of safety.

You looked up, shaking as you stared into Peter’s familiar soft eyes, relief washing over you.

You collapsed into his arms, letting him help you into the bedroom, signing that he’d be back before he left you there.

You sat on the bed, tears still flowing as you heard more muffled shouting, objects being smashed, before you felt the vibration of the door being slammed shut

It was a few minutes later that Peter came back into the room, his lip bleeding, but a soft smile on his face.

You gasped, quickly getting up and rushing to him, holding his face as you inspected the injury.

_‘What happened?’_

His hands signed back a response with ease.

_‘Nothing to worry about. They won’t be back here’._

_‘Who were they, Peter? Tell me!’_

Peter sighed, wanting to have kept this part of his life separate from you.

He never wanted you to be mixed up in any of this, but the pack knew where you were.

They knew where Peter lived and they knew about you now.

He had to tell you.

_‘Sit down’._

You nodded, playing with your fingers, your heart pounding and the anxiousness building inside you.

_‘You know how I disappear once a month? How I seem stronger than I should be?’_

You nodded, wanting him to get to the point.

_‘Well, I’m not normal, y/n’._

_‘I know you’re a werewolf, Peter. We’ve been together for years. I figured it out after like two months”._

His mouth hung open for a few seconds, before a proud smile graced his face.

_‘Always knew you were a clever one. It’s one of the reasons I fell for you’._

You smirked at him, blushing lightly, before you urged him to continue.

_‘Well, that was my nephew. I-a few years ago I basically lost my mind. I did things. I hurt people. And I guess they either want revenge, or they need help’._

You listened as he explained everything, the fire, coming back, going on a murder rampage before he was killed. Then resurrected.

He told you how he was determined to finish his revenge, until he met the one person who was more important than a vendetta.

Until he met you.

_‘Ok. So he’s the nephew? Whose sister you killed and you tried to kill after that? The one who killed you in the end?’_

_‘Yep. One big crazy dysfunctional family’._

You chuckled, shaking your head.

_‘And you’re sane now? You won’t be hurting anyone or trying to kill anyone?’_

_‘Nope. I have what I need. My perfect husband. I have you’._

Of course, you continued to find out more about Peter’s past and his life. And it was slightly terrifying to know he was a murderer and was at one point psychotic.

But the years you’d known him, the years you’d loved and trusted him, had given you complete faith in him.

You knew he wouldn’t hurt you at all.

He’d take care of you above all else.

And despite his past, that was all you needed to know.


End file.
